five_nights_at_treasure_island_remastered_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
FNaTI= Locations '''are places for suits where they can start or go through. There is only one camera to only one location. Original Five Nights at Treasure Island Office '''The Office the room where The Player will start, and will have to survive against Treasure Island's possessed Suits from Night 1-6, gave infomation from the prerecorded Phone calls. The Office has a desk, which on it, it has a monitor, a pot with a cigarette in, and a map of Treasure Island underneath the Cigratte pot. At the far end of the Office is a Sign which is one side is detatched from the ceiling, which marked "Treasure Island, Resort and Gifts" ''on the middle of the sign, in a pirate like Font. Staff Area The '''Staff Area, also known as CAM 1, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is nothing but a dark room with a black door on the left that says "Mascot Only Room" in red letters, multiple stray wires, some wooden crates in the bottom left corner, and a crowbar on the ground. There is also a big entrance frame on the far right of the room which leads to the Storage Area and the Meat Freezer. Meat Freezer The Meat Freezer, also known as CAM 2, is a location in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island and the Creepypasta Abandoned By Disney. Acephalous's head can be seen lying on the ground with a cleaver nearby with some other objects and debris lying around on the floor, with two white shelves in the corner. There are also a few meat hooks and loose, black wires hanging from the ceiling. There is also a Mickey Mouse button on the ground. Character Prep 1 Character Prep 1, also known as CAM 3, is a location of the game Five Nights at Treasure Island and the Creepypasta Abandoned By Disney. It seems to be a backstage for mascots. This is where Photo-Negative Mickey and Disembodied start. Photo Negative Minnie also appears here hanging from the ceiling, as seen in TGsEE. Character Prep 1 has a poster of the original Disneyland Mickey on the floor. On the wall to the left is 2 posters, one which marked "Cactus Kid" and the other "Giant '''''Wanted. There is also a Mickey Mouse badge on the floor. There are multiple wires hanging down across the ceiling. There are also some shirts hanging on the mascot costume rack. Storage Area The Storage Room, also known as CAM 4, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island as well as the starting location of Oswald, MickMick and Ortensia. There are a few boxes visible as well as caution tape across the room. There is also a rusted, damaged door frame that leads to the Staff Area with a small step ladder in front of it, as well as a shelf with more boxes on it. Bathroom The Bathroom, also known as CAM 5, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is a small room with a single bathroom stall with a toilet and toilet paper. Which a vent type object is on the ground in front of the door, next to it being a few orange hooks, ones from the Meat Freezer. Lounge The Lounge, also known as CAM 6, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island and the Creepypasta Abandoned By Disney Which is a very dark room, with a table with a poster on it of Donald Duck. Which between the 2 tables are sofas, one of them having a water cooler type shape next to it. Broadcasting Room The Broadcasting Room, also known as CAM 7, is a location of the game Five Nights at Treasure Island and the Creepypasta Abandoned By Disney. Not many features are visible through the camera, however, it seems that there is a wooden floor, multiple stray wires, multiple computer monitors, and a base unit. This room is also where Suicide Mouse starts. The computer monitors turn on when he becomes active, and stay on for the remainder of the night, also playing the song from the Suicidemouse.avi mockup. Pirate Caverns The Pirate Caverns is a special area accessed as the second half of Night 3. This area is where Undying will start. When the player enters Pirate Caverns, the game style changes to a point-and-click type of adventure game where the player clicks to go to other areas in the cavern. The player can enable a flashlight by pressing the space bar. The Face will also be a threat in this area. Five Nights at Treasure Island Remastered Character Prep 2 Character Prep 2, also known as CAM 8, is a location in Five Nights at Treasure Island Remastered. There seems to be a bare concrete floor. There is a window with a full moon visible outside. Also, some leaves of a tree can be seen outside. There is a small table with a box and a normal Mickey head on it. Daisy Duck starts under the table in this room. Janitor's Closet Janitor's Closet,' '''also known as '''CAM 9 '''is an location in Five Nights at Treasure Island Remastered. It seems to be a small storage room. A doorway can be seen at the right corner of the room. This room is including in the Remastered version of the game. Acephalous's Body start here in remastered version, which when active, he can be seen crawling across the floor to the Bathroom area. |-|FNaTI 2.0= -------------- |-|FNaTI2:TEoD= Five Nights at Treasure Island 2: The End of Disney Office The Office is the room where The Player will start, and will have to survive against Treasure Island's possessed Nightmare Suits from Night 1-6, gave infomation from the pre-recorded phone calls. The Office has a scattered desk. On it, it has a monitor tilted to the right. Atop of Office has a blood like sky and at the far end of the Office is a sign which is one side is detached from the ceiling, which is marked '"Treasure Island, Resort and Gifts"' on the middle of the sign, in a pirate like font. '(Another Locations will be added coming soon...)'''